SpongeBob UnCanon (film)
Looking for the original video game? Click here. SpongeBob UnCanon ''(preferably known as ''SpongeBob UnCanon: The Movie) is a 2006 Japanese-American animated crossover film based on the critically-acclaimed crossover video game of the same name. It was produced by Nickelodeon Movies in collaboration with mainly Nintendo, The Pokemon Company and Lucasfilm, but also with Namco and Hanna-Barbera Productions. Paramount Pictures distributed the film while Warner Bros. Entertainment co-distributed it in terms of licensing agreements. The film was released in theaters on October 19, 2006 in Japan and on November 11, 2006 in the United States. Like the video game, the film is a SpongeBob SquarePants ''crossover with ''Pokemon, Star Wars, Super Mario, The Flintstones ''and Namco arcade hits. Plot The movie follows the same plot as the video game. After many failed attempts, Plankton has finally managed to get his hands on the Krabby Patty secret formula to put the Krusty Krab on the line of shutdown, and as a last resort, runs away from home in order to keep it for himself. SpongeBob, feeling shocked from what had happened, decides to embark on an adventure with his best friend Patrick to track down Plankton and get the secret formula back. But things take a turn for surprise when the two friends end up in other universes as they continue their pursuit. Along the way, they meet iconic characters from some of the world's highest-grossing franchises, such as Pikachu, the ''Star Wars crew, Mario, Pac-Man and even the Flintstones. For Plankton, his plan had expanded beyond his original intentions and he took big measures to form his very own evil organization, Team Copepod, as well as an alliance with villains from each universe SpongeBob and Patrick warp to. Together, SpongeBob and Patrick rely on help from other characters as they must both stand up against Plankton's evil Team Copepod forces, save the world and recover the Krabby Patty formula. Cast and Characters SpongeBob SquarePants * Tom Kenny (SpongeBob SquarePants, Gary, French Narrator) * Bill Fagerbakke (Patrick Star) * Mr. Lawrence (Plankton) * Clancy Brown (Mr. Krabs) * Rodger Bumpass (Squidward Tentacles) * Carolyn Lawrence (Sandy Cheeks) * Charles Nelson Reilly (Dirty Bubble) Pokemon * Ikue Otani (Pikachu) * Kayzie Rodgers (Eevee) * Kiyotaka Furushima (Vaporeon) * Shinichiro Miki (Staryu) * Veronica Taylor (Ash Ketchum, May) * Eric Stuart (Brock, James) * Amy Birnbaum (Max) * Rachael Lillis (Jessie) * Maddie Blaustein (Meowth) * Stan Hart (Professor Oak) Super Mario * Charles Martinet (Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi) * Jen Taylor (Princess Peach, Toad) * Kazumi Totaka (Yoshi) * Scott Burns (Bowser) * Dolores Rogers (Bowser Jr.) The Flintstones * James Arnold Taylor (Fred Flintstone) * Frank Welker (Barney Rubble, Dino) * Tress MacNeille (Wilma Flintstone) * Grey DeLisle (Betty Rubble) * Russi Taylor (Pebbles Flintstone) * Elizabeth Daily (Bamm-Bamm Rubble) * Harvey Korman (The Great Gazoo) * John Stephenson (Mr. Slate) Star Wars * Mark Hamill (Luke Skywalker) * Harrison Ford (Han Solo) * Frank Oz (Yoda) * Carrie Fisher (Princess Leia) * Anthony Daniels (C-3PO) * Jeremy Bulloch (Boba Fett) * Larry Ward (Jabba the Hutt) * James Earl Jones (Darth Vader) Comparisons The movie shares a lot of similarities and differences compared to the video game. Similarities * The Namco characters do not have any voice actors/actresses. * SpongeBob just chooses Pikachu and not any other Pokemon. * The location of the final battle is "Dirty Bottom", which is Bikini Bottom under Team Copepod's control. * Plankton takes control of Pikachu in Dirty Bottom with the use of a mind manipulation gizmo. * All voice actors are the same from the video game. Differences * In the video game, the other SpongeBob characters do not aid SpongeBob, Patrick and Pikachu in Dirty Bottom to stop Plankton and Team Copepod. In the movie, they agree to help (Squidward reluctantly helps them). * Eevee does not switch to random Eeveelutions in the movie, like she does in the video game. She only evolves into Vaporeon, her Water-type Eeveelution, in the movie. * In the movie, Mr. Slate is one of the "villains" in Plankton's alliance, the only motive being that he cares about money that Plankton will "repay" him. He serves no villainous purpose in the video game. * Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm make appearances in the movie, as they were not present in the video game, although they have been briefly mentioned in the game. Reception + Reviews Like the video game, the film adaptation of SpongeBob UnCanon ''received generally positive and favorable reviews from critics and fans, as it earned a 93% rating by Rotten Tomatoes and an 8.9/10 rating by IMDb. Critics praised the story, the voice acting, the faithfulness to the original source materials and the animation. It also received a cult following, just like the game, being considered one of the best films in the crossover genre as well as one of the best video game-based films. The movie was a critical and commercial success at the box office, grossing over $6 million on a $2.4 million budget, becoming one of the highest-grossing films of 2006, beating ''Ice Age: The Meltdown in competition. Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movie Category:Pokemon Category:Movies Category:Films Category:AleksHudock Category:2000's Category:SpongeBob UnCanon